


Pancakes and Jam

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bottom Rick, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Top Daryl, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has never eaten pancakes. Rick does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Jam

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Hope you enjoy! ;D 
> 
> Unbeta'd: They're all my mistakes, I tell ya. Disclaimer: Not my characters. Don't make any profit of it.

Daryl woke up to kisses trailing down his bare back. He buried his face in the pillow and sighed contentedly; a lazy smile formed on his lips. He couldn’t recall a time where he’d woken up like this before, lying in a soft bed with clean sheets in the company of just about the most precious of beings trailing kisses down his back, a nut case, but still precious. 

He frowned when it dawned on him that Rick was up before him. Not because Rick slept in, but because Daryl’s body was trained to wake up early, way earlier than anyone else.

“Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. Rise and shine,” Rick whispered against his ear. Daryl snorted. Only Rick could be this corny so early. The kisses continued now that Rick had said his cheesy line; the stubble tickled the naked skin of his shoulder blades, sending shivers down his spine. Daryl mewled in approval.

“Just ‘cuz ya managed to wake up earlier ‘n me fer once don’ make me a sleepy head,” he mumbled against the pillow, still reluctant to get up. Seriously, what time was it? It was still dark and Daryl wouldn’t put it past Rick to wake him up at night and pretend it was the morning just so he could get away with waking him up.

“I know,” came the younger man’s muffled reply followed by a noisy kiss on his left shoulder, “but let me enjoy myself just for today.”

It was their first week in Alexandria and Rick had already started to act domestic. It was unsettling, or it would be if it weren’t so damn adorable.

“Right,” he sighed and turned to lie on his back. Rick immediately leaned down to kiss his lips and Daryl wasted no time in deepening it, burying his hand in Rick’s curls to bring him closer. 

“Made you breakfast,” the new constable informed once they broke apart.

Daryl stared at the leader in confusion. “Huh?”

“I made breakfast...but only for both of us so don’t tell anyone,” Rick repeated, looking at him then scoffed. “Don’t look at me like that. Carl spent the night at Ron’s. I would’ve made for him as well otherwise.”

Rick stood up from his position beside him and went to fetch something from the dresser and left it on the bed beside him: a tray with breakfast on it, and not just breakfast, breakfast with pancakes. 

“What’s this, Grimes?” he asked frowning as he sat up and leaned his back against the headboard, letting the covers pool around his waist and eyeing the tray filled with food hungrily.

“Remember when you said you’d never had pancakes?” Rick asked as he straddled his hips, resting his thighs on each side of his hips; bow legs fitting perfectly around them. It was as if Rick had been designed to be on his lap with his legs wrapped around him. He hummed in response, pleased with the younger man’s position. “Well, I thought it was terrible,” the leader said grimacing.

“So ya made me pancakes?” Rick nodded; the grimace replaced by a huge grin. “Didn’ know ya cooked.”

“I know my way around the kitchen. Besides, Lori―” Rick paused, smiling sadly and proceeded, “…well, pancakes weren’t her thang, so I had to learn, for Carl’s and my sake.”

“I’d love to see ya in action sometime,” he grunted, and ran his hands over Rick’s thighs, squeezing them with his big hands.

“Here,” Rick cut a triangular piece and smeared it with some jam. “Sadly, there wasn’t any syrup. Olivia said it was one of the first items that ran out. Open up.”

“Yer seriously gonna feed it t’me?” he growled dangerously. “Don’ ya think yer pushin’ it a bit?”

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so grumpy. Open up.”

He grunted but complied eventually but only because Rick’s eyes were twinkling with joy― and over such a simple thing.

“Is it good?” Rick asked impatiently as the older man chewed on the pancake. There was so much hope in that small question that Daryl really just wanted to pull the younger man by his shirt and kiss him into next week, but he didn’t, because he was definitely hungry for more pancakes.

“Son of a bitch,” Daryl moaned, savoring the fluffy texture; its mild sweetness contrasting perfectly with the raspberry jam. “How da hell did ya make these?” he asked and grabbed the fork from Rick’s hand to shovel more of the spongy things into his mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Rick beamed and took his own forkful of pancakes into his mouth. 

Back at the prison, they were settled long enough to begin to feel safe and start living before the governor took it from them, but they never had this: Pancakes for breakfast on king sized beds in beautiful homes. Daryl never had it even before the apocalypse. And although he felt out of place, he couldn’t deny there was something special about Alexandria. He wanted, needed this place to work for Rick and his children; their safety and happiness were the archer’s top priority after all.

They devoured their breakfast then set the tray aside. Rick licking his fingers clean off the sticky jam was enough of a trigger to make his cock fill up with blood.

“Someone’s awake as well,” Rick teased and wiggles his ass as he felt the thick shaft hardening underneath. 

“Can ya blame me? Look at ya, fer fucks sake,” Daryl huffed, gripping the soft skin on Rick’s waist and pulling him down, pressing him against his cock. “Ya can get me hard by just bein’ in the same room as me.”

Rick seemed quite pleased with his words. “Well…what can we do about it then?”

“There’s only one thing we can do,” Daryl said, mirroring Rick’s playful tone and tugged the leader’s white shirt by the collar to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

Rick parted from the kiss after a few seconds and stood up to take off his pants and underwear enticingly and straddled Daryl again, slowly sitting down on his cock while Daryl kept it lined with the younger man’s opening as he descended on it. There was no need for preparation for they’d had sex just the night before so his cock slid in easily after a few grunts from both men. 

When Rick was fully seated on his cock, breathing in and out and trying to keep a hold of himself, he let his head fall back, exposing his throat to the hunter’s dark gaze as he began to move, lifting himself off Daryl’s lap with his thighs then dropping down on his thick cock, then rocking his hips back and forth and rolling them in perfect circles from time to time, making the most alluring show of it, clenching and unclenching around his shaft like a damn expert and drawing the most delicious pleasure from Daryl.

“That’s it darlin’, ride my cock,” he huffed while caressing Rick’s thigh with one hand and gripping his hip with the other. He then caressed the younger man’s front upward till his hand wrapped loosely around Rick’s jaw; his thumb gracing over Rick’s fleshy lower lip. His other hand wrapped around Rick’s shaft and eagerly stroked it up and down. “Ya feel so good around me, love…so good.”

“And you feel so good inside me, babe, so big,” Rick huffed as he planted his hands on Daryl’s chest and sped up his movements, rocking back and forth and moaning deliciously.

Both men groaned as they came in unison. Daryl came inside the hot channel as it gripped him tightly, milking every last drop of his seed and greedily keeping it inside him. Once spent, Rick fell limply against his sticky chest; Daryl’s limp cock still inside him.

Daryl kissed the top of Rick’s head and wrapped his muscular arms around the sweaty back. “This was more than anyone’s ever done fer me.”

Rick tilted his head upward just a tad and smiled lazily at him. “Happy birthday.”

“It ain’t my birthday,” Daryl said frowning and kissed Rick’s forehead. 

The younger man slumped against the older man’s strong chest and mumbled. “Does it matter?” 

Daryl chuckled. “Guess not.”

They fell back to sleep after that, spent and happy. Daryl never had a better birthday in his life.


End file.
